Farewell
by TwilightBloodBell
Summary: Pikachu and Ash have been traveling alone for a while, when they come to a new gym battle, and Pikachu decides it's time to grow up.


~Farewell~  
Oneshot  
Rated: K

* * *

It's been a couple of years since we last saw Brock, and since then it's just been myself and Ash. Things have been peaceful since it's been the two of us, but lately, I've sensed a change in Ash. I don't know why, but it seems as though he's apprehensious about something. But, whatever it is, I'm sure it will work itself out.

As for myself, I've been feeling pretty good. But lately, I've been feeling...as though something is missing in my life. I'm not sure what it is, but whatever it is, it sure is bothering me.

"Pikachu!"

My ear twitches as I hear Ash's voice. I look up from my view of the valley beyond, and watch as my master runs up to reach me. Ash stops, then props a foot up on the rock I'm sitting on.

"What are you doing over here, Pikachu?" He asks me.

"Pika pi." Is my response, although I know he doesn't really understand me.

Ash's hand reaches down and strokes the top of my head, the leather of this gloves contrasting the soft feel of his hand. "Ready to go, Pikachu? There's a gym battle in the city, you know. I hear the leader uses only one really strong lightning pokemon."

I don't know what it is about lightning pokemon, but just hearing about this juicy battle makes my blood boil. I hopped, landing perfectly in Ash's arms. He carried me, all the way to the pokemon gym's doors, his chest serving as a pillow for my head. Once we were at the doors, I jumped down and watched him toss open the doors.

Inside that room, I got a huge flashback of that time, a long time ago, when we fought Lt. Surge and his Raichu. I still have the scars beneath my fur from when that Raichu struck me with that powerful thundershock attack.

Then, my eyes traced the form of the tall, slender woman who stepped forth on the other side of the battle arena. She merely stood there, waiting for us to walk up, not saying a word. That's pretty conceited, if you ask me.

So Ash took his place on the trainer spot, and as soon as I stopped in my spot before Ash, her hand slid inside her pocket. She pulled out a fancy Ultra ball, then tossed it into the air. The light rushed forth, and on the other side of the arena, appeared a Raichu, as I had the feeling.

"Com'on Pikachu, you can do this!" Ash urged. "Volt Tackle!"

I rushed forth, plowing my feet hard and fast into the ground as I ran toward the Raichu.

"Quick attack." The quiet command came forth from the strange woman's mouth, and suddenly, the Raichu disappeared before my eyes. I slid to a stop, only to feel a powerful, brute force ram into my hip. The pain and the flow of wind encased me, and suddenly before I knew it, I was twenty feet away from where I just had been.

"Pikachu! Are you okay?" Ash called, but before he could run over to me, I forced myself to get up on all four of my feet.

"Double slap." The woman commanded.

Before I had time to move, I was jerked to my two feet by Raichu. The Raichu then slapped me across the face, then back handed me, and kept doing this over and over. The slaps and back hands happened so many times, I felt myself going dizzy. My small hands tightened into fists, before my entire system tightened, and I let loose a huge thunderbolt.

Raichu dropped me, and I immediately slashed her with an iron tail, sending her on her back, as I can now tell her gender by the tail.

"Attract." The woman ordered.

Oh God, was my first thought. Oh wow, was my second. Everything that was happening fuzzed out, except for the really hot Raichu before me.

Then, the light blinded me, and followed by the pain of being harshly electrocuted. I snapped back into reality as my back hit the floor. I slowly realized that I had been struck with a Thunder attack, the strongest of the lightning attacks. The one attack I still don't have.

"Pikachu!" I heard Ash's pained voice cry out. I tried to get up, but I realized that I can't even move. No, I'm not paralyzed, I'm in too much pain to move. Too drained. Everything is twisting into black, and the only think I can see before the black takes over my vision, is Raichu's face.

My eyes cracked open, and all I can see is shadowed white, for a moment. Then, my ear twitches at the soft sound of breath to my right. I slowly turn my head to the right, to see Ash's face on my pillow. He's seated in a chair, I'm guessing he fell asleep a while ago, judging by how dark it is, and how deeply he's asleep.

Then, her face filled my mind. That Raichu. Her strong form, long tail, her speed, her power. I look down at my puny hands, seeing how much larger her's were. She could even pick me up without thinking about it. My tail doesn't have the long reach her's does. Even my ears are smaller than her's...

I then peered back into Ash's face. My mind flipped back to the other problems I've faced with Raichus. Thought about how disappointed he must be in me. I have the measly thundershock and thunderbolt attacks...she has thunder.

I can't let Ash down. Not after everything we've gone through. Not now.

I forced my aching body to move, and jumped down off the bed. I padded quietly over to the corner of the room, where Ash's bag was. I then reached inside one of the pockets, and pulled out a small, black bag. I then gripped it with my teeth, and headed for the window. I slid the contraption open, and took the bag in my hands. I pulled the bag off and tossed it aside, revealing the Thunderstone that we still kept, after all this time. I knew I had to do this, and do it now. Farewell Pikachu, for you aren't home, anymore.

The full moon's light shone down on me as I stood in the small clearing. The stone was cradled in my hands. I took a deep, hard breath, and then I closed my eyes. I let the power fill my skin, my muscles, straight down to the bone. It was warm, like when I became a Pikachu so very long ago. The warmth wrapped around me, and I could feel the power growing as I drained the stone's energy. I then felt myself transforming, as the warmth grew hot and the energy grew more powerful. It became faster and faster until...it completely stopped. I then peered down, seeing my tail laying across my feet. The black cord felt warm and furry on my toes, and the end of the tail was solid now. I checked out my new hands, seeing how much bigger they looked, and stronger they felt. With such powerful limbs, I should be able to do a volt tackle so much faster now. I have to test it out.

I dropped down on all fours, and immediately I began to pound my hands and feet against the ground as hard and fast as I could, the wind rushing through my longer fur. I feel as though I'm going a thousand times faster, practically flying! This is just what I need. I'm not a young Pikachu anymore. I knew I had to grow up sometime, we all do. Look at Ash, he's 17 now, almost an adult. He doesn't need a little Pikachu wandering around with him anymore. Now he has a strong Raichu.

I was awake before Ash, and though I felt so much better to finally be in my adult form, I couldn't help but be nervous. What if he didn't like me being a Raichu? What if he was too used to me being a Pikachu? Now he's waking, so I guess I'll find out.

Ash's eyes opened, and he stared at me in what appeared to be confusion for a few moments. He rubbed his eyes, then stared again. "Pikachu..?" His voice questioned, slow from just having woken to this.

"Rai." I responded unsteadily, before nodding a little.

He slowly sat up in the chair, and looked me over, as though expecting I would just suddenly turn back into Pikachu and yell "surprise!"

"When did you..?"

I pointed my long tail at the empty bag I left on the floor, his gaze following.

"How did you..?"

My tail then turned toward his bag. I think I'm beginning to like this.

Ash frowned at me, which made my heart jump into my throat. "Did you want to evolve, Pika...Raichu?" He asked me, habit catching his tongue.

I nodded vigorously. I held up my fists and let a few sparks off, indicating I wanted to go to the gym. Now.

Ash then rose from his chair. "Alright buddy, let's get to the gym, and beat that Raichu!"

"Raichu!" I agreed, letting more sparks fly. I practiced all night long. I'm ready to kick that Raichu to the curb.

I took my place, the woman once again silent, though she seemed even more serious this time, if that was even possible. Once she called forth her Raichu, I immediately rushed into Volt Tackle, not even waiting for Ash, who was caught off guard by that.

Even the woman was stunned when I rammed heads with the Raichu, sending her flying past the gym leader. "Ohh! Quick attack!" She actually yelled for once. Not so cocky now, are ya lady?

"Raichu! Iron Tail!" Ash called, and immediately my long tail whipped out in front of me, encased in iron. The Raichu's head caught against my tail, slicing her ear a little as she continued to try to push forward, before I let loose a thunderbolt, which sent her back a few paces.

"Attract!" The woman screeched.

"Raichu!" Ash's concerned voice rang out.

I shut my eyes tightly and bounded toward the Raichu, encased in light as I used another Volt Tackle. I rammed her stomach, and she flew back a few feet, landing on her back.

"Thunder!" The woman screamed. Could she possibly get louder?

I then felt everything slow down as she rose to her feet. I charged with power and energy, electricity, and I kept charging. As she began to charge, I let it loose.

The window's smashed out, the ceiling fans fell to the floor, and the Raichu sailed backwards until she flew out of the broken window behind her.

"Oh no!" The woman screeched. She then shot a glare at Ash and I, before pulling a gym badge out of her pocket, and flinging it at Ash. She then ran out of the gym, screeching for her Raichu.

"Raichu!" Ash called, and immediately I turned toward him. The badge was in his hand, and I ran up to him, then hopped, to which he caught me in his arms like always. "You did it, buddy! You even know Thunder now! You're amazing!"

As Ash held me in his warm arms, I laid my head against his chest, ready for a nap after that battle. I'm exhausted, but I'm happy to be with my best friend in the whole world, and I will do anything for him.

* * *

I've had the idea of evolving Pikachu in my mind forever, so I figured I'd write up a little story about it. Do you guys like it? Want me to write anything else about Ash and his evolved Raichu? Or is that enough? I keep getting hooked on Pokemon, so I figured I might as well ask. XD

Hope you guys enjoyed it. ^^

Ash and Raichu's Journey is now up! :3


End file.
